James and Lily
This page celebrates the relationship between Pure-Blood Wizard James Potter and Muggle-Born Witch Lily Evans. James and Lily enter into a romantic relationship towards the end of 6th year and the beganning of 7th year. James and Lily both join the Order of the Phoenix during thier last year at Hogwarts. The pair later on gets married and has one son named Harry. Lily and James are killed shortly after their sons first birthday. Early History James and Lily have no prior history before Hogwarts. Hogwarts Years James fell in love with Lily from the moment he first saw her on their first train ride. James was especially delighted when they were both sorted into, in James' opinon the best house ever, Gryffindor. James tries to be around Lily whenever possible, having his friends sit near her friends during mealtimes. As their friend groups started to become close, they saw each other constantly. After Hogwarts Not long after graduation, James proposes to Lily. He had spent months searching for a ring as perfect as her. When he saw the right one, he knew right away, just as he had with her. Lily cried, the only person in their group who hadn't seen it coming. Everyone else had been whispering about it for weeks. Lily jumped into kneeling James' arms sending them both to the ground. She kissed his like mad, and couldn't have been happier. Lily had changed the wedding theme three times. She couldn't decide which colors James would look best in. She stressed for several weeks until James told her he didn't care, he just wanted to be able to call her his wife already. Everything was easy after that. They got married outside, in a large clearing in a forest. They hung white christmas lights from the trees. The center pieces were light green and pink flowers surrounding brass deer statues. James' lips were already smudged with Lily's lipstick even before she walked down the isle, it was the day of their wedding and they could hardly contain themselves. Breaking the "no seeing the bride before the ceremony" rule, long before it was time for their vows. Some time after, Lily discovers she's pregnant. She plans a special day to tell James. She buys quidditch tickets for him and the boys, and gives the boys special instructions to point out all the adorable children they see. She cooks his favorite meal and has a present for him afterwards. She tells him his gift is upstairs. Opening the door to their bedroom he finds all of their closest friends in there waiting for him. On the bed is a medium sized box. Unwrapping it he finds a brand new broom that is far too small to fit him. He turns to Lily who is standing in the doorway, looking more confused than before. With teary eyes she smiles, "we're having a baby." For a moment James is stunned, everyone silently waits for his response. With such speed he drops the broom and grabs Lily's face kissing her like it was the first time. This was all he ever wanted. Sirius picks up the baby broom and jokes "So who's going first?" Lily laughs into James' chest, and he into her hair. All of their friends cheer and offer their congratulations. James is having lunch with Remus one day when it hits him. He stands up suddenly telling Remus that he has to go "its something important." He apparates to Alice's house, where she ,Doe and Lily are making goody bags for the baby shower. "I've got it!" is his only greeting. Lily and the girls exchange glance, both feeling like they missed something. "Harry! We have to name him Harry!" James is waving his hands around excitedly. "Harry... James Potter." Lily tastes the name in her mouth. "Harry James Potter, Harry James Potter, Harry James Potter!" She keeps repeating it, getting more excited each time. She couldn't have thought of a more perfect name. Describing Relationship For the longest time Lily showed no signs of reciprocating James' feelings for her. And as years went by he only seemed to fall of her more. James loves the way she laughs, and the way she bites her lip when she thinks real hard, and the way her bright red hair gives her face a special glow, almost like a halo. He loves the way she cares for people, the way nothing can deter her from helping someone in need. He loves her kind smile and dreams of the day that it'll be for him. He loves her large green eyes, and the way they make people want to admit to their sins. He loves the way she has this motherly nature to her, the way she embraces anyone who needs it, and looks out for her friends. He loves when she laughs at something he did, but always tries to hide it. He loves the way she is so sure of herself, which is ironic since she's the only person that makes him feel insecure. He loves that she loves the sun, the way she closes her eyes and tilts her head upward as if she were soaking up its energy, James wondered if that was how she was so warm all the time. He loves the way she gets all excited everytime they serve potato soup for dinner, using her finger to scrape the last of it from the sides of the bowl. He loves the way she loves things like potato soup and soap operas, things that old people like, and he loves teasing her about it. He loves the way she tries to hide it when she's hurt, not wanting to burden anyone else with her problems. He loves the way he can always tell, reading her like an open book. It took her some time, but when Lily fell for James, she fell hard and fast. Lily loves his life of mischief, continually wondering what he had planned next. She loves his unusually close relationship with the boys, the way they were each others shoulder to cry on, brother, mother, cuddle buddy, #1 fan, and unwavering support system for many years. Lily loved the way the boys treated her like a sister long before she started dating James. Lily loves the way his hair is just as misbehaved as he is. Lily admires the way younger students look up to him. She loves the way he looks at her, his stare alone telling her how much he cares, like she has been his world long before either of them knew it. She loves the way he was her world too, he had been for a long time, she just hadn't realized it. She loves the way he ruffles his hair when he gets nervous or uncomfortable. She loves the way he tries to keep pouting even when he's long over whatever upset him, just because he loves when people try to make him happy again. She loves the way he always knows her emotions, she can fool everyone else, but never him. She wishes she could do the same, know exactly what's on his mind in just a look. She loves the way he is secretly a dork. The way he turns green everytime Remus eats bloody meat, or how he screams and lunges into Sirius' arms whenever there is a spider within 20 feet. She loves the way he dramaticizes everything, making a simple outing sound like the adventure of a lifetime. She loves that he is so into quidditch, putting on a rarely seen serious face when he is in captain mode. She loves the way he loves her unconditionally, the way she could never make a mistake in his eyes. She hopes she makes him feel the same, especially after so many years of turning him down. She fears that he would someday stop loving her, realize that she wasn't the amazing girl he always made her out to be. She doesn't want to be selfish, but she doesn't think she could live without him anymore. Mating Traits of Stags *Before the actual mating, does play "hard to get" for several days. The buck chases a doe, and she eventually allows him to "catch" her. *Deer's rely heavily on scent for communication. Deer possess various glands that emit odors. *When bucks rub their heads and antlers on the trees to deposit their scent. Quotes Gallery Aaron-2-2014-LORENZO-AGIUS.jpg Katherine-mcnamara-modeliste-magazine-march-2017-issue-1.jpg tumblr_oadqy5RgOb1v10q7no2_250-1.gif tumblr_oadqy5RgOb1v10q7no6_250.gif tumblr_oadqy5RgOb1v10q7no4_250.gif tumblr_oadqy5RgOb1v10q7no3_250.gif tumblr_oadqy5RgOb1v10q7no1_250.gif tumblr_oadqy5RgOb1v10q7no5_250.gif Songs James and Lily James and Lily